Magna Foxpede
Magna Foxpede is a robot that was created by ADgee during the mission to take over Magna Weegeepede's place and gain ownership of his belongings. He was built with a hookshot, but after a weird event, he blew up. He was then mysteriously ressurected and became enemy with Chief Olson after he blew up his restaurant and ended with his life. He looks like a mix-up of some fox parts and Magna Weegeepede. He has a slight relation to M.Weegeepede, including some parts and codes. However, he isn't related to any fox. He was hired by Cuba for help to make a socialist robot and gain 1,000,000 GD After a hard work, he earned the money. He tends to walk around questioning his life, and seems to have a slightly hardened life and a wanderous and independent personality. He left his job,and now is friends with M.Weegeepede. Personality He has a slightly wanderous and independent personality, as he wanders around freely being an independent person. His personality can be easily differenced from Magnabob Weegeepants's personality, as he is more serious than him. He has still no friends,but has one enemy (Chief Oslo). If you ask him to help you with something, he will answer Meh,anyways........I may do it....or not (being his most popular quote). His personality is slightly similar to M.Weegeepede's,in a way. Working in Cuba After nuking Chief Oslo, he wandered around to find a job. He was hired to work on a socialist robot to destoy the US territory, it proceed and he gained money. He says,that he may,after 2 months,he will change his job to something different. He decided to quit his job and teamed up with Cardboard Ant and Master Webshooter to make the Magna Centinid Organization. Skills He is good at building and a very clever robot. He actually has a workplace somewhere else, and is friends with Master Webshooter and Cardboard Ant. He actually made something called Dog Centinid. He is also know to be very good at coding,technology and informatic.He is currently developing in a PC game. Hybrid Centinids Magna Foxpede was bored of the one-themed centinids, and decided to be more creative. He managed with some parts to make something nobody ever made: a Hybrid Centinid. As the name suggests, the hybrid centinid is a centinid which is made which parts of different themed creatures. He is currently working one, thought it takes harder to make one that making a normal centinid. The Mystery of The Phantom Investigators went to M.Weegeepede's mansion at late 11:00 P.M. They started checking out and they saw paranormal activity of what looked like something similar to M.Weegeepede, thought it looked roasted and burnt. They later found the body, but it was strangely different. It looked purple and with some holes in the body,and the eyes coming out from the sides. The investigators were really creeped out, and then they ran away. The body later flew to Fallen-82, but rumors say that the burnt ghost-like creature is still wandering around the mansion. This was later reported to the Magna Centinid Organization and was wroten on the newspaper. It was later proven that it was M.Weegeepede's old conscinciousness. Posteous Fighteous Digomolatius (guess the meaning) After this, M.Foxpede felt affected, like if he was haunted. In fact,he was. He was being stalked by one spirit in want of revenge. It is thought to be Digomolati's spirit, but it was different, and the spirit's identidity is unknown still. The spirit stalked M.Foxpede to the point to worry him. He is participing in the Centipede Annual Racing along with M.Weegeepede against Centinid Jason. Into the Past He tried to manage to fix his past mistakes by traveling into the past, but he accidentaly traveled into the wrong timeline. Then his machine broke, and was stuck. Digomolati traded his salvation and his return to the timeline for Crafteegee's head. He did and he was sent back to his timeline. 20 Months Later 20 months later, he earned some money rarely, and decided to try and make his own channel and website. He made the Breaking News, which talk about different stuff. There,they talk about stuff The Centipede News misses. See also * Magna Weegeepede * Cardboard Ant * Master Webshooter * Adventure of The Party * Magna Centinid Organization Trivia *The only fox parts he has is a hookshot and the tail. *He looks more a jackal than a fox. External pages Magna Foxpede on 909's wiki Category:Non-Weegees Category:Non-Recolors Category:Centipede Robot Category:Canines